The invention herein pertains to an arrangement for interconnecting bar or rod members adapted for rigid or semi-rigid connectors to function in such connected relationship as a frame member for supporting a tent, boat covering, or such other similar device, and wherein such frame is adapted to stand upright as the main support member. The field of art to which this invention relates includes a wide array of applications with the subject invention being used to facilitate and enhance connection of an unlimited number of such rod members to help form an integrated network.
The general category of devices which use frames comprised of inter-linked or interconnected rods or pipe-like members is a broad array, such as tents and boat coverings. In this regard, there exists in the present state of the art guite a wide variety of frame devices adapted for supporting tents or boat covering assemblies and the like. The invention herein provides a unique structural arrangement for interconnecting a plurality of rod members in a predetermined pattern so as to provide a convenient, safe, adjustable, and adaptable support arrangement.
It is noted, in this respect, that one of the problems with existing tent or boat covering frame members is that they are usually interconnected to the rod members in a rigid, fixed relationship and cannot be easily disconnected readily for reassembly or for reconstruction for new adaptations or other purposes. These prior art devices do not provide the flexibility for alignment and positioning of the spinal rod-like components so that they can be interpositioned or interconnected to one another to accommodate any desired shape or form for the tent-like structure or boat covering.
As can be seen, there is prevalent several problems encountered with the rigid type of attachment arrangement for the rod members, such as in a tent. It is not within the scope of this discussion of the prior art to elaborate on all such problems, however, it is expedient to indicate certain of the problems relative to which the subject invention is conceived. One such problem found is that many such tent or boat covering frame members do not have flexibly mounted and versatile interconnections which can be used for any type or shape of tent or covering, as desired or alternately interchanged from one use to another, such as from a boat covering frame to a tent frame, or other uses. Specifically, there is no practical, flexible, and interchangeable interconnecting mechanism which can be used in any manner or constructional arrangement as desired by the user to interconnect various rod members constituting the main frame members. The subject invention is conceived in order to surmount these problems so as to provide an improved interconnecting device to integrate frame rod members for any type of structure, and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.